I Need my Wise Girl Back
by NeverWillGrowUp
Summary: When one of Aphrodite's potions goes wrong resulting Annabeth loosing her memory,it's up to Percy and friends to go retrieve the antidote before it's too late and Annabeth is gone forever!  Absolute Percabeth!  R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Just some things I want to clear up.**_

_**There is no "THE LOST HERO", but it has "THE LOST HERO"'s characters. (Piper, Jason, Leo.)**_

_**Everyone who was dead is alive. (Except for Luke. Luke's dead.)**_

_**IT'S PRE-WRITTEN up to chapter 9 SO I'LL UPDATE somewhat QUICKLY!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Aphrodite's POV**

So, it all started when just little innocent me was cleaning out my cupboard of love magic, love potions, etc., etc., when I came across certain pink and yellow magic looking dust in a tiny glass vial. It was sitting in the far right corner of the top shelf, covered in dust. It stood out against everything else despite how small it was. I couldn't remember what it was, and I didn't really feel like doing the research, so I decided to get one of my children at Camp Half-Blood to do it for me. Besides, it was almost time for my spa appoint.

Which reminds me, I have to persuade Athena to get a makeover! Jeez, she's getting bags under her eyes with all the stress from her battle planning and non-sense…

Sorry, back to the big picture. Wait, what was the big picture again? Oh, this may take awhile.

**Annabeth's POV**

Today was really hot during today's camp activities, so I got sweaty. Especially during last period in sword fighting. Some children of Aphrodite were at sword fighting with me, Percy and Jason. They were begging us to go back to our cabins to change and shower, but we kept refusing, the day was almost done anyways.

"We won't talk in text for like, an hour!" They kept bribing us. That was tempting, but we shook our heads. "Fine, a WHOLE day! And if we break our promise, we have to pay you 15 drachmas!" At that, my head shot up. I stared at them to see if they were serious. They were. A humorous smile slowly spread across my face.

"Okay," I said, "It's a deal." They all sighed in relief. Percy and Jason kept refusing though. Nothing will get them to stop sword fighting.

I said bye to them and told Percy to meet me down by the lake 15 minutes before dinner. There was something I _really _needed to tell him.

**..ooOoo..**

I ran over to the Athena cabin to get toiletries for a shower. I passed Piper on my way there and it turned out the same situation happened to her with her other siblings at the lava wall, and she was heading for the showers as well. I decided to wait for her in her cabin as she got her things so we could go together. As she was fishing through her dresser for fresh clothes and toiletries, a bright white light came from behind us. Instincts took over our minds and we both pulled out our knives and turned around ready to fight.

"Whoa honey! I'm not that terrible of a mother, am I?" I noticed that it was Aphrodite, so we quickly dropped both our daggers on the floor with a loud clatter, bowed, and we started rambling out apologies.

"I'm so sorry Mom, its instincts!", to "I'm terribly sorry!", to "Please forgive us!", etc., etc.

Aphrodite let out a little giggle "It's alright sweeties. I came here to ask a question."

We rose from our bows and stared at her quizzically.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes yes, everything is fine," She said, waving her hand dismissively, "But do you think you could figure out what this is?"

She pulled out a very small vial of pink and yellow glitter inside with a cork sealing the top; and gave it to Piper. She inspected it; she even took off the cork and wafted the smell.

Suddenly, Drew opened the door. That wasn't bad, but when Drew opened the door, she opened it so fast and wide that it hit Piper and she fell backwards, the pink and yellow dust flying out of the vial and in the air. Sadly, I was behind her. So, when Piper flew backwards, I gasped. Bad mistake. When I gasped, I inhaled the 'dust' that was in the air and I could feel them trickle down my throat. The power in that dust stuff was so powerful, that a blanket of darkness slowly covered my eyes and I felt myself crumble to the ground…

**Aphrodite's POV**

The second I saw the door opening, I just had a feeling something bad was about to happen. I was right.

When my daughter opened the door, she knocked down Piper who was holding the vial of unknown magic dust with the cork off, and as Piper fell, the dust flew in the air over top of Annabeth. Piper fell hard, but she seemed all right.

Annabeth on the other hand, gasped at the fact that Piper fell, but as she gasped, she inhaled a lot of the dusty stuff. She had a blank expression that made me scared.

"Are you alright daughter of Athena?" I asked skeptically. She wasn't answering which made me think that she was in some type of coma or something. _Well, this isn't going to turn out well._

I was panicking. A goddess doesn't panic! She makes other people panic!

I looked up from the daughter of Athena to where Drew was. She looked shocked.

"Uh," She began. "Oops?" Wow, very intelligent. Not even a 'hello' to her wonderful mother? Someone's got to teach her some manners. I know that for mortals, the mother should, but I'm not around to watch if her elbows were on the table, chew with her mouth closed, etc.!

Sorry, off topic.

"Well 'hello' to you to daughter! Go get Chiron! He'll know what to do!" Drew ran out as fast as she could (which mind you, isn't really fast). I turned to Piper; who was leaning over Annabeth, trying to break her trance. "Piper," Her head shot up. "You, or SOMEONE has to figure out what that stuff is! TTYL!" And with that, I flashed out before matters could get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

** Percy's POV**

I was at sword fighting with Jason, Annabeth, and very persistent Aphrodite children. They were trying to get Jason, Annabeth and I to have showers because we were sweaty and stinky from all the training on this very hot day. Jason and I were trying to ignore them as best as we could, but Annabeth seemed to want the golden drachmas they were promising her (because she lost 10 of hers in a bet with me. Yes, it was a shock to everyone).

Finally, they settled on no 'text talk' and if they broke that promise, 15 gold drachmas. So, Annabeth collected her things so she could leave for a shower. The Aphrodite children weren't very smart because there was 5 minutes left of the training period, then dinner, and almost everyone showered before dinner.

Annabeth said bye to us and told me to meet her by the lake 15 minutes before dinner. Which made me curious why, but I didn't ask.

Jason and I kept training, trying to ignore the annoying and flirtatious children of the Love Goddess for the last 5 minutes. Finally, the horn blew; signaling the end of training for today and half an hour before dinner.

I grabbed my water bottle and glugged most of it. Ah, the water is _so _refreshing. The strength the water gave me made me feel like I could run a marathon for hours.

I said bye to Jason and headed back to the Poseidon cabin to get fresh clothes and toiletries for a shower. I left the cabin and started to slowly walk to the showers. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was starting to slowly set over top of the lake, making it glisten and sparkle. It just looked amazing and made me feel safe and at home.

I took a quick shower and headed down to the ocean. Annabeth promised to meet me by the lake after her shower so I went there to wait for her. I was expecting for her to be there, but she wasn't so I decided to wait.

It was silent and the lake's presence soothed me. I checked my watch and it was almost time for dinner. I sighed. She wasn't coming. As I got up, I brushed the sand off myself and turned around to find Malcolm running to me. He stopped in front of me, put his hands on his knees, and panted.

"Malcolm," I started. "Do you know where Annabeth is? She was supposed to meet me here awhile ago."

"Annabeth," He rasped. "Something's wrong, with Annabeth." The second he said that, I bolted as fast as I could to, um, crap, where was she?

"She's at the Big House!" I heard Malcolm yell behind me.

As I reached the front porch, Chiron opened the front door for me and I rushed inside and knelt beside Annabeth on the couch. A healer from Apollo ran in, knelt down and started inspecting her. Her eyes were wide open and she was breathing, she just wasn't making any movement.

Suddenly, Annabeth bolted up right, hitting the healer in the head with her own, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Annabeth?" Chiron asked softly. Her head whipped towards him, and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Annabeth," I said gingerly, "That's Chiron. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Percy, I just don't know who he is…" Her eyes suddenly got wide. "Is-is his lower half a _horse_?" Everyone was silent.

To break the uncomfortable and confusing silence, another one of Annabeth's half-siblings Emma, and Piper rushed in holding a glass vial with pinky, yellowy glitter stuff in it with a cork on the top.

"Chiron! Chiron, we know what happened!" At those words, I walked fast towards them, wanting to know what was going on. Annabeth just sat there on the couch looking scared.

**..ooOoo..**

Piper told us what happened, and then Emma piped in about what this 'magical dust' stuff is.

"It once belonged to Aphrodite," She said. "What I don't understand is why it's here…

This 'dust' is meant to erase your memory, depending on how much you breath in. Annabeth inhaled a lot of the Dust, so now she doesn't remember some things. If she breathed in any more Dust, her brain would've fried. She's going to start loosing her memory slowly, but as the hours pass, she'll loose them more rapidly."

Every one of us was shocked. I felt like I was going to cry.

My ADHD couldn't take this silence so I broke it. "Is there any type of antidote?"

Emma shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Yes, but it's very dangerous-"

"Anything!" I interrupted. "I'll do anything to get her memory back."

Emma just nodded. "Well, okay. The antidote is in the Underworld. It's a very rare flower that's so nice, Hades keeps them planted around his Palace for Persephone. There also her favourite flower, so they have high security around them. Since living plants can't actually _live _in the Underworld, the flower is actually dead, it just looks alive. Since it's only found in the Underworld, you can't take the flower out of the Underworld; otherwise it'll crumble and be useless." Probably from all our blank looks Emma added, "So that means that Annabeth has to come with you and take the antidote in the Underworld."

I was in shock. If Annabeth is loosing her memory, it'll be dangerous for her to be outside of camp.

Emma continued, "The flower has 3 petals, one gold, one silver, and one bronze."

"How long does she have?" I whispered.

"About 4 and a half days."

"What?" I yelled. "That's it? Chiron, we have to leave now!"

Chiron stared at me. "So do we have a quest?"

"Of course!" I cried.

"Okay then! After breakfast I'll round up the Heads and we'll have a Head Meeting. Percy, you'll be the leader of the quest, so you should go to the Oracle now."

I nodded again and made my way over to the old stairs.

"Where's Percy going?" Annabeth asked no one in particular.

"He's just going to see the Oracle."

"The what?"

"Uh, the attic. Percy, go to the attic now."

I left with Chiron asking Annabeth questions to see how much of her memory she lost.

**..ooOoo..**

Once I got up there, I silently opened the door, and walked towards the Oracle. Everything was coated with dust. I glanced at all the swords, art and treasures that had stories behind them all. Before I knew it, I was 1 meter behind the Oracle.

"O great Oracle of Delphi, I need a prophecy for my quest." At first, nothing happened. Then green smoke erupted from her mouth. A raspy voice rang in my ears.

_4 shall go where nothing living wants to go_

_ Around the palace, the antidote is at home_

_Obstacles will be faced_

_Time they will chase_

_ The Hero of Olympus will cure the cursed_

_ But Daughter of Athena must prepare for the worst_

Then the green smoke finished pouring out, and the Oracle straightened back up and didn't say another word.

I just stood there, shocked. So 4 of us will go to the Underworld, go to Hades palace and find the rare flower (the antidote), We'll face many challenges on our way to Hades palace, we'll start running out of time (but hopefully we'll make it), I will cure the cursed which I'm pretty sure is Annabeth, but what made me scared was the last line: _But Daughter of Athena must prepare for worse._ What could be worse then Annabeth loosing her memory and possibly never getting it back?

I really don't want to know, but I have a feeling that I'll soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Percy's POV**

Chiron held a Head's Meeting just like he said he would.

So, here we were, surrounding a Ping-Pong table in the Big House. Everyone was there; Clarisse from Ares, Conner and Travis from Hermes, Leo from Hephaestus, Piper for Aphrodite, Jason from Zeus, Katie from the Demeter cabin, Michael from Apollo, and there was Malcolm substituting for Annabeth as long as she's in these conditions. Also attending the meeting was Nico, Chiron, Grover, Annabeth and I.

I was keeping a close eye on Annabeth. I was really worried about her.

"This meeting has come to order!" Chiron yelled and stomped a hoof. Chiron then explained to the Heads what was going on. I watched Annabeth the entire time, watching for her reaction. What I saw was her face scrunching in confusion. After Chiron finished explaining, he turned to me. "Percy, if you wouldn't mind telling us your prophecy, now would be the time."

I sighed and stood up, all eyes on me, but I kept my eyes locked on Annabeth. "It said: _4 shall go where nothing living wants to go_; _Around the palace, the antidote is at home_; _Obstacles will be faced; Time they will chase; The Hero of Olympus will cure the cursed_; _But Daughter of Athena must prepare for worse_." Then I sat down, not taking my eyes off her.

Everyone remained silent. I could almost see everyone's face with a worried expression drawn on it. It was Clarisse who broke the silence by saying what everyone was thinking.

"What could be worse than loosing your memory permanently?"

Then I took my eyes off Annabeth for the first time since the beginning of the meeting and faced everyone and said:

"I don't know, but I _really _don't want to find out! We need to pick people who will go on this quest so we can leave sooner. Every day, Annabeth looses too many memories! We need to hurry before her brain is turned into nothing!"

That's when Annabeth stood up. "Percy! I'm perfectly fine! There's no need for this quest!"

I turned to her. "Oh yeah?" I pointed to Chiron. "Then who's he?"

She was silent. "I-I don't know. I feel like I should know him, but I just don't know." She started to shed a few tears. She looked at everyone in the room. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you guys! I-I remember Percy, an-and Grover, and Nico, but that's it! I'm so sorry!" At this, she burst into a fit of tears. I rushed over to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," I said softly. "Everything's going to be okay."

After a few moments, she started to calm down.

"Percy, you're leading the quest. You may choose your three teammates." Chiron said.

I looked up from Annabeth and scanned the room. "Well, Annabeth has to come, so that's one. Nico? Would you like to come?"

Nico nodded. "I'm in! You guys are going to need my expertise down there."

I nodded a thank you to him. "So that's two. I would ask you Grover, but I know how much you hate being underground."

"Thanks man." Grover whispered.

"Uh, Chiron? I don't know who else should come…"

At that moment, the door burst open. We heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs. I uncapped my sword, and got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa! Okay! Okay! I'll leave!"

"Thalia!" Jason cried and ran to hug her. I capped my sword, and stood there.

"Thalia!" I heard behind me. Annabeth came running from me to Thalia. Okay, so remembers Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Nice to see you Pinecone Face." I said.

Thalia looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Kelp Head."

Then I thought of something. Once everyone became silent, I asked, "Thalia, would you like to come on a quest with Annabeth, Nico and I?"

"Sure! What's it about?"

So, Chiron and I told her everything.

"This meeting is now over. Our 4 voyagers will go pack now, and you'll leave after lunch. Annabeth, if you could stay in the Big House for now, that would be better."

**..ooOoo..**

Thalia, Nico and I were walking to our cabins to pack.

"So Thalia, why did you come here?" Nico asked.

"Well, don't call me crazy, but I felt as if something was wrong here."

"Don't worry Thals! If we called you crazy, you'd beat the pulp out of us!"

We all then burst into laughter. I had a feeling it would be a long while before any of us would laugh again.

Once we parted ways and I made my way to the Poseidon cabin, I packed a backpack with a change of clothes, a flashlight, extra batteries, 200 dollars, my watch shield Tyson made me, and Riptide. The second I finished, I ran as fast as I could to the Big House with my backpack. I couldn't spend any more time away from Annabeth.

When I came close to the house, I slowed down my pace. I walked into the Big House, and saw Annabeth sitting on the couch, her head down and whispering to herself. Once I walked in, her head shot up and saw me. She smiled at me, but I noticed it was forced.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ugh! The, uh, horse guy told me his name, but I-UH! Completely forgot it-again!" She then buried her face in her hands.

I rubbed her back comfortably. I would have told her it was okay, but it truly wasn't! Annabeth never forgets something!

"His name's Chiron." I whispered to her softly.

"That's it!" She cried happily, sitting up again. "His name is- UGH! I forgot it _again_! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" She got up and kicked over a chair in frustration. I've never seen her like this.

"Just repeat after me." I suggested. "Chiron."

She just stood there, trying, but nothing came out. "It's on the tip of my tongue, I swear."

"Chiron." I repeated.

"C-what?"

"Chiron."

"Chinin?"

"Chiron."

"Kiroop?"

"Chiron."

"Percy, who are we talking about again?"

That's when it hit me. We're never going to get her to remember anything at all. Unless we find the antidote, once she forgets something, she'll never get that memory back, no matter how hard we try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Percy's POV**

After lunch, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I met at the top of the hill beside the Pine Tree with the Golden Fleece hanging from the fattest branch 6 feet up.

"You guys ready to go?" Thalia asked us.

Nico and I nodded. Annabeth asked:

"Where are we going?"

Crap. She's forgetting more things more often now. We need to hurry up this freaking quest. "So," I started, "I don't think we're going to go all the way to L.A., so should we take the Door of Orpheus?"

"Well, it's quicker and easier, so sure. There's no where else to go other than those two." Nico stated. 

We took a cab to the South side of Central Park, got out and walked to the pile of useless looking rocks, but it's really powerful in our world. A.K.A., the Door of Orpheus.

"So," Thalia said. "This is it?" Oh yeah! Only Nico and I've gone through this when we were in the middle of the battle last summer.

"Yep." I said.

"Uh, Percy? Do you remember how to get in?" Nico asked sounding worried.

"Of course! You need mu-shit." Incase you don't know, you need music to get in this passage to the Underworld. Because Orpheus was the dude with the lyre; and he used music to create this passage to get his wife's soul back. So, to re-open this path, you need music. "Shit." I repeated.

"What?" Thalia asked confused.

"We need music." Nico said sounding defeated.

"I knew we should've brought Grover…" I muttered under my breath.

"So… do we go to L.A.?" Nico asked.

"No." I said, "It would take to long. Annabeth has about a week of memories left."

"We need to Iris Message Chiron. We need help." Thalia said.

"Does anyone have a drachma?" I asked.

"What's a drachma?" Annabeth asked innocently.

Thalia sighed sadly. "It's one of those shiny gold coins."

"Oh!" Annabeth cried happily. When I thought she was going to say she had one, she said, "I saw them in my cabin, but I didn't think they were important enough to pack…"

"Well now what?" Thalia cried. "We can't just go back to camp with Annabeth in this condition, saying 'hey Chiron! We need to borrow Grover to paly us some music so we can get on with our quest. Okay, bye!' We would look stupid."

"No, but this isn't about being heroic looking! It's about getting Annabeth back to normal!"

"Thalia, Percy has a point-" Nico cut himself off and looked like he was sensing something. Don't ask me what it was about, it must be some 'Child of Hades' thing. "Does-does anyone else hear that music?"

I was about to call him crazy because I couldn't hear anything but the birds chirping in the trees, but then I heard it as well. "Yeah, I hear it to!"

Thalia looked around and then gasped. We turned to look at her, and then at what she was looking at. She was looking at Annabeth, sitting on top of a rock, legs crossed, and softly humming along to the song she was listening to on her I-Pod.

"Annabeth," Thalia gasped in amazement. "You have an I-Pod! Why didn't you tell us you had that? Why do you have that?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I didn't know you guys wanted music. I have my I-Pod because I didn't know exactly where we were going, so I packed for every possibility."

"Annabeth," I asked slowly. "Could we borrow that please?"

Annabeth shrugged and gave me her I-Pod. I unplugged her ear buds, and tossed them back to her. I put the volume up to full blast, pressed play, and held out the I-Pod to the cluster of rocks. Suddenly, Misery by Maroon 5 started to play.

After a few moments, the rocks started to shift silently. Soon, there was a small triangular crevice in the rocks.

We grabbed our backpacks and went over to peered into the hole. There were steps leading down into complete darkness.

"So, onwards and downwards." I said and we made our way down the steps that led into complete and utter darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Imagine being blindfolded and you can't see a thing. Now, imagine walking down steep, slippery, and narrow stairs. Now add being freezing cold and the only thing you can hear are the footsteps of your 3 companions. If you can imagine that, then that's what we were going through for about 2 hours, walking down to the Underworld. If you CAN'T imagine that, then you need to go see Dr. Seuss. Ha! See? I have an imagination! (But obviously you don't.)

Well, moving swiftly onward from that conversation…

"It's so flippin' DARK DOWN HERE!" Thalia cried in frustration, her voice echoing down the winding stairs.

"Thalia!" I cried flipping my bag around, fishing through it. "You're a genius!"

I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on. Everyone sighed in relief.

_THANK THE GODS FOR FREAKING FLASHLIGHTS!_ That was what I kept repeating in my head.

"Okay," Thalia panted after, I'm guessing, 6 hours since we brought out the flashlight. "Can we please sit down for a while? We've been walking for 12 hours."

"Really Thalia? You're a Hunter of Artemis! We need to keep moving! We can't waste precious time!" I yelled in frustration. She was being selfish!

"Percy!" Nico said sternly, which was unlike him. "We can make camp here for 6 hours so we can rest. We can't do a quest tired."

I hesitated with my answer. I glanced at Annabeth. She had 4 days. 3 days, 23 hours and 59 minutes. Sorry, I'm paranoid.

"Fine." I answered after a moment. "Only for 6 hours, at most."

Everyone nodded. Annabeth put her backpack against the wall, and laid down on one of the narrow steps. I stepped over her and made my make-do bed on the step below her. Thalia was one step above Annabeth, and Nico one above Thalia.

If Nico rolled in his sleep, we'd all die.

"I'll take 1st watch." I offered. I know there's nothing to look out _for_, but it's better safe than sorry.

**..ooOoo..**

I know a rumor that says because I took a dip in the River Styx, I get tired more often. Boy, that rumor is so right. I was so tired; I had to keep slapping myself awake.

The entire time I was on watch, I watched Annabeth sleep. She was so silent and beautiful when she slept. _No Percy! _I scolded myself mentally. _She's your best friend! You can't like her that way! Plus, she'll never like you in that way! She's way out of your league!_

I was so deep in thought, I barley noticed Annabeth wake up.

She sat up and looked around, a confused look on her face.

"Hey." I whispered. At the sound of my voice, she jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh, that's alright." She said uncertain. She paused. "Percy, where are we? Who are they?" Annabeth said pointing to Thalia and Nico.

"No." I whispered. "No, no, no, NO!" I finished my 'no' rant yelling my head off. She's forgetting more and more memories more frequently! From my loud voice, Thalia and Nico woke up and instinctively pulled out their weapons and got in a fighting stance.

This just scared Annabeth even more so she screamed and ran behind me whimpering.

"Thalia! Nico! Put down your weapons! Annabeth-" I cut myself off. I didn't want to say it. "Annabeth doesn't remember you." I said sadly.

They realized what I was saying, so they quickly dropped their weapons and tried to look friendly. Which was hard for them because:

Thalia looked pretty scary with her choppy black hair, her piercing blue eyes, and her "Death By Justin Bieber" t-shirt.

Nico wore all black, and his jet-black hair covered his eyes. I guess you could say he looked gothic. But he's a child of the God of the Dead, what do you expect him to wear?

"Annabeth, these are our friends." I said turning around to face her.

"We've known them for a long time. They wont hurt either of us. Trust me."

After a few seconds, Annabeth slowly nodded. "I trust you." She whispered to me.

Those 3 words made my heart fill with joy. She remembers me! Plus, she still trusts me! Okay, now that my mental happy dance is done, I have to take charge.

"Okay. I think our rest period is done, and it's time to get on with our quest. Pack up your stuff so we can head out."

Once everyone was finished, I picked up the flashlight, and we started walking again.

**..ooOoo..**

About 8 hours have past and nothing new happened. Just a few trips here, a few falls there, you get the idea.

Suddenly, we saw a small red glow 50 feet away from us, brightening up the tunnel of stairs as we got closer. Thalia sighed in relief. "Finally!"

As we walked closer, the Underworld became clearer. Well, as clear as the Underworld can get. Once I walked out of the winding tunnel of stairs, I noticed that we were on a small red rocky cliff. Right at the bottom of the cliff we were on, was the River Styx. The farthest edge of the cliff was pointing to the 'poll stations' where the dead were lining up in a line that reached the Boat Master's "joy ride" to our far left. Where the dead was lining up, I saw Cerberus being as normal as, well, as normal as a giant 3 headed dog can be.

Beyond the 'poll stations', I saw the Fields of Asphodel, the path to Elysium, and the gates to Hades Palace. That was our destination.

"How do we get down?" I asked.

"Why don't we use those stairs over there?" Annabeth said, pointing to her left. There was a staircase where the cliff and the wall met. I was almost positive they went there before.

"Great. More stairs. Just what we need." Thalia mumbled as we made our way down the stairs. Nico snickered at her comment.

Once we were at the base of the rocky stairs, the River Styx flowed in front of us.

"Now what?" Thalia asked. "We can't just walk through it! We'll all die!"

"Or we'll become invincible." Nico mumbled to himself. Oh yeah. Last time I was in the Underworld, I was with Nico and I took a dip in the River Styx. Oh, and that's when Nico betrayed me. I probably shouldn't bring that up. Judging by Nico's silence, I think he remembered too.

"Hold on." I said thoughtfully. "The River Styx is technically water; just _really _painful and poisonous water. If I could just…" My out-loud thinking trailed off as I tried to move the purple water like I'd move normal water up on Earth.

Slowly but surely, the River Styx started to flow to my left and right, revealing a rocky moat.

"Go." I chocked out as the strength of the river was more powerful than normal water.

Thalia and Nico ran to the other side without hesitation. Annabeth however, stayed put. She looked scared of what was happening with the water and didn't want to cross.

"Trust me." I whispered to her. The power of the river made me feel like I was holding up the sky again. Not one of my best moments.

Annabeth hesitated again, but not as long. She worriedly looked at me than ran all the way across as fast as she could.

Once she was safely over to the other side, I slowly made my way across the rocky moat, still holding the water aside. I couldn't take the power of the river anymore, so I let the water free, and I sprinted my way over to Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

The River Styx was closing in from both sides of me more rapidly every second. I was only 4 feet away from them. The water flowing only 3 feet away from me on each side.

I knew I had a 10 percent chance of making it, but I had to try. I bolted as fast as I could to the edge and jumped towards my friends.

The last thing I remembered was the sound of water crashing together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Percy's POV**

Everything hurt. I groaned, and tried to sit up, but my back felt cramped. I heard footsteps rushing up to me.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Even though my eyes were closed, I knew that was the voice of Thalia.

I ignored my aching back and sat up, nodding my answer at Thalia's question.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where are Annabeth and Nico?"

Thalia sighed. "Nico and Annabeth are looking for firewood. But what happened was that you were diving towards us, and then the River Styx crashed against you, and sucked you in. About a minute later, we finally fished you out and you were passed out." Thalia paused. "Do you feel any different?"

I frowned. "I don't think so." I said slowly. It's almost impossible to survive dipping in the River Styx once, but twice? I'm lucky I still have 2 eyes and 10 fingers. This thought suddenly scared me, so I check my fingers and felt for my eyes. Nope. Everything was normal, but something just felt a little off.

I got up and noticed Annabeth and Nico coming back with armloads of, bones? Annabeth was keeping her distance from him. I had a feeling she still didn't trust them fully. I realized we were under a giant curved rock that looked like a solid wave, 50 feet away from the 'poll stations' and Cerberus.

"Here," Thalia said thrusting a squished granola bar towards me. "You should eat. You've been out for about 3 days."

I spit my granola bits that I was eating out in shock.

"What?" I yelled. "Then we have-uh… " I paused as I tried to do mental math. "We only have 10 hours to find the antidote and cure Annabeth! We have to get moving!"

I rushed around, collecting the make-do camp and stuffing everything in random bags. I grabbed Thalia and Annabeth, yelled at Nico to follow, and I ran to the 'poll stations' with Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth by my side.

We weaved threw the dead to the "EZ Lane". Since we were with Nico, the skeleton in the poll booth thingy let us in, bowing from the waist down to Nico and glared at me. I ignored it.

Cerberus ran up to Annabeth, barking excitedly; he obviously remembered her from when she gave him the red ball when we were on our first quest ever.

Annabeth obviously didn't remember him because she screamed and hid behind me whispering to herself.

"Oh Gods, please don't kill me. I really wish I had the courage to use a weapon." This was what she kept repeating behind me.

Nico noticed Annabeth's issue, so he stepped in front of Cerberus and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay Annabeth." I said, turning around to face her shaking body. "Cerberus won't hurt you." I then added under my breath: "Unless you try to leave the Underworld."

I don't think Annabeth heard the last part because she nodded mumbling, "Okay, Okay."

Nico managed to get Cerberus to sit down (surprisingly). Cerberus gave a loud bark that made Annabeth tremble with fear.

"We should go Nico, please just make sure he doesn't follow us." Nico nodded and talked to Cerberus as Thalia, Annabeth and I slowly walked away. Once Nico noticed we were far enough away, he threw Cerberus a bone (that he picked up from Cerberus' pile of bones) and he ran towards us while Cerberus ran in the opposite direction to fetch the bone.

Annabeth let out a huge sigh in relief.

We walked down the path that had the sign saying _"To the God of the Dead's Palace-5 miles" _

"5 miles?" I yelled at nobody in particular. "It'll take us 4 and a half hours to walk that far!"

As we were walking, we started to create a plan.

"Okay lets review." I said. "Nico and Thalia will distract the guards guarding the flower. Meanwhile, I'll use Annabeth's invisibility hat to sneak in, get one of the flowers, and get back out as quickly as possible. I'll tap on either one of your shoulders to let you know I'm out. This tree and boulder is our meeting spot. Everything clear?" Everyone nodded his or her heads except for Annabeth.

"Um, what do I do?" Annabeth asked. I sighed and put both my hands on her shoulders.

"Annabeth, I want you to stay here-"

"No!" Annabeth yelled. "I want to hel-" She would've continued if I didn't put my hand over her mouth.

"Please Annabeth?" I asked sweetly as I let go of her mouth.

Annabeth huffed. "Fine, but if your not out in 10 minutes, then I'm coming in to help." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay," I said clapping my hands and rubbing them together. "Lets go."

At that, we scattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Percy's POV**

Nico and Thalia walked calmly towards the guards guarding the gate to the garden with the flowers. I stayed back for a few seconds.

Annabeth gave me her invisibility hat and I put it on, instantly disappearing.

After about 5 seconds, I slowly crept my way over to the gates. I barely fit threw the bars of the gate, but I managed. I silently ran around the giant garden looking for any flower with 3 petals, one gold, another silver, and the last one bronze. I'm dead serious when I say that I couldn't find a single one of those flowers.

For a frightening second I thought I was in the wrong garden. Oh, what would Annabeth do if she were here? I thought about that than answered my own question, even though it wasn't much help. She would think logically.

So, laugh all you want, but I stopped and tried to think logically. Emma said that these flowers were Persephone's favourite. That would mean that they probably would have their own special spot or area in the garden, not just scattered randomly. Since they were so important, they wouldn't be at the front of the garden, but most likely at the back of it.

So, I ran to the back of the garden, looking for the flower. As I ran to the back, I saw a faint glow of a yellowy, silvery light. As I got closer to the glow, I slowed down my pace. I was at the back of the garden, but there was only a wall and lots of ferns. I then suddenly noticed that the glow of light was coming from the other side of the wall.

As if I was in a trance, I walked towards the glowing wall, and absentmindedly touched the wall where it was glowing. The wall split in two in the middle and moved away to create a doorway. I sucked in my breath in the sight. No, I didn't gasp. Guys don't gasp!

Anyways, the doorway opened up to a circular room. A stone pathway circled the perimeter of the room, and the most beautiful flowers were in the middle. No wonder Persephone loved these flowers so much.

I could've stood there forever, but then I realized what was at hand, and I snapped out of my trance and knelt down at the edge of the garden of the flowers. I gently picked the flower out of the soil.

Suddenly, I heard a loud growl coming from outside the garden. I ran to see what the commotion was, stuffing the flower in my jean pocket. I reached the closed gate and peered through it. Thalia and Nico were fighting the two skeleton guards and their three patrol dogs with 2 heads. Thalia wasn't doing much with her bow because her targets were to close in range. Thalia was mainly fighting with her sword, but I knew she didn't like it. Nico had her back while holding his own sword.

I looked wildly around for Annabeth. I saw her hiding behind a rock in fear. Well, at least she was safe.

I heard a scream in pain and saw Thalia crumble to the ground, holding her arm. Nico suddenly changed his fighting stance so that he was protecting Thalia as well. I quickly squeezed threw the bars and ran to help Nico, uncapping Riptide as I ran. I quickly slashed my sword at the skeleton guards and they crumbled into a pile of bones. As for the dogs, they couldn't see me because I still had the hat on, but they could probably smell me.

"Percy?" Nico called out to nowhere. "Is that you?" I nodded my head. Remembering that he could see me, I yelled out 'yes' in reply.

The two-headed dogs were more of a challenge to kill, but I easily disintegrated one, and started on the other. After a while, I managed to get rid of that one too. I ran to Thalia and knelt beside her while Nico was on the other side. As I ran towards her, I took off Annabeth's hat and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Thalia! It's all right! Hang in there! Please stay awake!" I cried. I yelled at Nico to get the ambrosia from my bag back by the tree.

"Percy-" Thalia said, struggling to make the words come out of her mouth. "Another-dog."

Another dog? What does she mean by that? Suddenly, something tackled me from behind, making me loose my grip on Riptide and have it clatter a foot away from me. Before I could reach Riptide, something bit my right forearm, causing me to scream in pain. I wiggled as best I could to reach my sword. I was an inch away from it when the dog biting me dug its teeth further threw my skin.

I kept reaching for Riptide. Yes! My fingertips found the sword and I brought it closer. I grabbed the hilt of the sword and slashed it at the dog biting my arm. It disintegrated into ashes.

I inspected my arm. It had teeth marks engraved in it and my blood was gushing out. I ripped my sweater sleeve off and rapped it around my forearm to try to stop the bleeding.

Nico came running back and fed her ambrosia. A minute later, she sat up, back to health.

"I don't understand." Thalia said staring at my forearm. "I-I thought you were invincible!"

I frowned. I gingerly brought my left hand up and brushed it over my wound, wincing in the process. Nico handed me a square of ambrosia and I ate it, feeling much better.

"I-" Then it hit me. When the River Styx crashed against me, since I already had the Achilles' heel, it must've washed it away. I explained my thoughts to Nico and Thalia.

"That's possible." Nico said. "Let's just not jump to conclusions yet."

"Yeah." I agreed as I shoved my hands in my pockets. I felt something in my pocket. I frowned as I pulled it out. It was the flower to heal Annabeth's amnesia.

"Shit!" I yelled as I spun on my heel and sprinted to where Annabeth was. Thalia and Nico noticed what was going on and ran closely behind me.

We soon made it to the rock Annabeth was still hiding behind. I squatted beside her and slowly held out the flower for her to take it.

"Annabeth," I said slowly and carefully. "Please take this flower. If you do it will solve everyone's problems."

Annabeth stared at me quizzically, but reached out her hand to take the flower. When her hand was just about to grab the flower, her hand shot back towards her body. She stared at me like I grew two heads and started to back up.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

She looked terrified. "W-what's going on? Wh-who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Percy's POV**

This isn't real. This is NOT happening! We're out of time. I thought we could make it, but I was wrong. All wrong…

The second Annabeth asked me who I was, I sat down, leaned against the rock and started to cry. I've never let anyone see me cry, but I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore now that Annabeth lost her memory and it's gone forever.

I could hear Thalia sniffing, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico giving her a hug for comfort.

After a long while of crying, Nico broke the silence by asking, "What now?"

I sniffed. "I guess we take Annabeth back to camp with us and figure it out from there." I said with my voice cracking.

As I started to get up, Annabeth asked, "Who's Annabeth?" That just made me shed a few more tears but I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Hold on Percy." Thalia said stopping me with her hand. "Could we just stay here for a few hours? It's a long walk back to camp, and I don't feel like stopping in those dark stairs to rest." I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded in agreement.

"I'll take first watch." Nico said. I looked worriedly at Annabeth. Nico seemed to catch it. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." He said trying to assure me. It worked a bit.

I laid down and used my backpack as a pillow. When I got comfortable, I fell into a sleep infected with dreams.

_ I was standing in a giant room that had everything pink. Pink bed, pink pillows, pink chairs, pink walls, pink everything. _

_ "Percy Jackson, I'm glad you came to join me." Came a musical voice behind me. I whipped around and the Goddess of Love was sitting in a pink love seat. Aphrodite was in a strapless red sparkling dress that came to her ankles. Her blonde hair was waving perfectly down to the bottom of her ribcage. To me, it was too perfect. I'd never tell the Goddess of Love, but I personally thought Annabeth was much prettier._

_ Aphrodite patted a pink couch cushion with a perfectly manicured hand, signaling for me to sit down. I obeyed. _

_ "I understand everything." She said._

_ I was shocked. "Y-you do?" I stuttered._

_ The Goddess nodded. "You just technically lost the love of your life. You and Annabeth were perfect for each other. True love is rarely found in demi-gods, but the thing between you two was one of those rare occurrences. It's a shame that love failed this time." _

_ I got over my shock and then started to get mad. I didn't mean to yell, but it was just so frustrating. "It's all _your _fault that she lost her memory! You shouldn't just stand there and feel sad. If you feel bad about this, do something about it!" I yelled as I stood up, wanting to wake up from this stupid dream._

_ "You do not yell in my presence, that would be bad for your health." The Goddess said sternly. "As for the memory loss, I'm ashamed to say that I was the cause of it. But there is a way to fix this."_

_ This got me interested. "What? What is it?" I said urgently and I started to sit again._

_ "The flower was the cure if she was loosing her memory. But the Athena children didn't know that if she completely lost her memory, then only her true love's kiss could heal her back to normal. She just wouldn't remember anything during the time where she was infected with the mysterious dust to the time she's healed completely."_

_ I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I looked Aphrodite in the eye. "But Luke's dead. How can she get a kiss from the one she loves when they're dead?"_

_ Aphrodite sighed in frustration. "I know I shouldn't meddle with love, but this is hopeless." The Goddess of Love mumbled. "You really are clueless aren't you Percy Jackson?"_

_ "Um, is that a rhetorical question?" I asked._

_ "You!" Aphrodite practically yelled. "She loves _you_!"_

_ "Me?" I asked stupidly. "She loves…me?"_

_ Aphrodite nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_ This just had to be my happiest and strangest dream in my entire demi-god life._

_ "So, I just kiss her, and she'll be cured?" Aphrodite nodded again. I smiled stupidly. "Please wake me up. I'd like fix everything now."_

_ Aphrodite smiled. She was about to snap her fingers when I added, "Oh, and thank you, for everything!" _

_ "Your welcome Percy Jackson." With that, the Goddess of Love snapped her fingers and I woke up._

I woke up and bolted up straight. I got up and looked wildly around. I looked for Annabeth's blonde curly hair in her face as she lied on the ground. But I didn't see it. I did a 360 and I only saw Thalia and Nico sleeping. Then terrible realization hit me.

She was gone.

**A/N: Sorry it was a little short, but I'll keep updating if you guys continue to review! THANK YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to clear up that PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE NOT TOGETHER, BUT THEY WILL BE! (That's not a spoiler, you'll never know when or really how it'll happen until it does…)**_

_** BTW, I wanted to put Mrs. O'Leary in this, but it would be way to convenient if she just happened to be in the Underworld, so in THE NEXT chapter, Percy still has the Stygian Ice Whistle. Condepru? Great. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's POV**

Oh my freakin' GODS! Where is she? She was right there! Nico is officially _the_ worst night watch person I've ever met!

"Guys!" I yelled at the two sleeping figures on the ground. They shot up in an instant, their weapons in their hands, ready for battle. "Annabeth's gone!"

I heard Nico curse under his breath.

"What did you do?" I yelled at him. He looked down in shame and mumbled something. I didn't bother asking him what he said.

I looked down where Annabeth used to be. There was just her bag, so she must have taken her invisibility hat to sneak away from Nico; however she managed to do that with no memory. Wait, her bag's here? I looked in it and noticed her food and all her money supplies were in here.

"She's going to die out there without these!" I said to know one in particular. I quickly packed my bag and started to walk forwards. I didn't know where I was headed, but I just wanted to go somewhere to figure out where Annabeth was and where she was headed.

"Percy wait!" I heard Thalia call behind me. I slowed down a bit, but kept walking. I heard them packing their things behind me, and they soon caught up to me and matched my pace. "Percy, you don't know where you're going!" Thalia said, trying to reason with me. "You don't even know if she went this way! We need to find an accurate way to track her!" I stopped abruptly and thought. She was right, like always. Is this what the Oracle meant by "_obstacles they will face"_?

Suddenly, I felt a tug in my gut. Kind of like when I'm summoning water, but this was different. This is the feeling when Annabeth touches ocean or lake water. I don't know why this happens, and only when Annabeth touches the specific type of water. I guess we're connected somehow? Annabeth would know. To bad she's not HERE!

I closed my eyes and paid attention to the connection's message. I opened my eyes and saw two confused and worried faces staring back at me.

"She's where the East and Hudson River meet." I said.

**Annabeth's POV**

These random people who looked around my age fell asleep except for one. How old am I? I don't know, but I do know that I'm scared out of my wits. What if these people hurt me? They look pretty friendly, but you can't judge a book by its cover. I pretended to be asleep for about 5 minutes, until the teenager on guard turned his back from me.

I didn't know what to do otherwise. I found a metal water bottle in a backpack, and I hit the guard across the head with it. The guy crumbled to the ground. It wasn't a deadly hit, just enough to knock him out. I just started to run away. I was so lucky that the teenagers were heavy sleepers. As I was running, I felt like a criminal for some reason, but I let the feeling escape my mind.

I saw these transparent people and it made me scream out loud. Luckily, no one realized it. I started to run in the opposite direction of the ghostly pale people, when I heard a thunderous roar. I usually would've kept running, but for some reason, I froze in the spot and turned around. A giant dog 3 times the size of a transport truck with 3 heads was running towards me with amazing speed barking – happily? I screamed and kept running, it was probably happy because it saw me as lunch. I was stopped by rushing purple river with things in it. I swear I saw a finger still twitching in it. I really wanted to swim across to the other side where I thought I saw stairs, but something inside me was telling me that that was a bad idea. The dog was running towards me. I crouched down and covered my face from harm, preparing for the worst.

I waited for pain, but it never came. I slowly looked up from my arms and I saw the giant dog sitting and panting with a red ball in its mouth. It opened its jaw enough to let the ball roll out and landing in front of me, leaving a trail of drool of where it had rolled on the ground. I had an idea and hoped it worked. I picked up the drool-filled ball and threw it to the other side of the river.

"Go get it!" I said nervously to the dog. It ran towards the purple river and before it jumped over, I grabbed some of the fur of the back leg, and I was whipped to the other side of the river. Once I landed, I didn't mind worrying about my suddenly pained shoulder which I landed on, I just picked myself u and bolted to the random staircase while I heard the dog whimper behind me.

The staircase led to another staircase in a dark tunnel going up. _Well, maybe I'll get some answers up there…_ I thought as I started to run up the dark tunnel of stairs.

…**ooOoo…**

After an excruciating 12 hours of walking/running up stairs of darkness, I finally saw a tube of bright white light. I had to shield my eyes from the light since they'd adjusted to the blackness when I was coming out from the-uh-place. It looked about mid-morning because the sun was shining low. I spun around, not knowing what to do. So, I just sat down against the rock I just emerged from, sighed, and slowly slipped into a dream-less sleep.

**~~~PAGE~BREAK~****AWESOMENESSS!**

I woke up and the sun was still shining, but more lowly, about mid-afternoon. I didn't know where to go, so I closed my eyes, spun myself around and randomly stopped. I opened my eyes and started walking.

My idiotic plan obviously didn't work because two meeting rivers stopped me. I was about to turn around when I was instantly soaked by water, my instincts were to close my eyes, cringe, and open my mouth in shock. I opened my eyes and widely looked around for who was going to pay for that.

It didn't take long for me to notice a giant scaly body in front of me, in the water. I slowly looked up to see the monster's face. The first thing I saw were two beady red eyes glowing with hate.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So just a reminder that Percy still has the Stygian Ice Whistle.**_

_** THANKS FOR ALL MY AMAZING REVEIWERS!**_

__**Kiransomers: **_**Thanks for reviewing all my chapters, and I must admit, I did laugh really hard when I read "damit Nico" LOL!**_

__**Capw8543: **_**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU TOO! **_

__**smartiebot: **_**Thanks for your insight!**_

__**whateveriloveyou101: **_**I don't know really what to say to you but THANKS!**_

_** Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**_

**Chapter 10**

** Percy's POV**

We knew where she was, but if we went back the way we came, she would've left that spot by then. We needed to act fast.

Something suddenly felt cold in my pocket. I brought my hand to it and I realized what it was. I took it out and played with it in my hands.

I looked up to Thalia and Nico's face and said "The Ice Whistle. We can call Mrs. O'Leary and we can shadow travel to where Annabeth is!"

I brought the whistle to my mouth to blow it, but Nico covered my mouth with his hand, making the mouth piece of the whistle run into the back of hi hand. I broke free of his grip and swatted his hand away.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him.

"Shadow traveling with 3 children, each from one of the Big Three. That's pretty risky. Just like when you and I shadow traveled last year, it knocked out Mrs. O'Leary for 32 hours. Imagine what would happen with the 3 of us!"

I thought about it. He was right. "But," I started, "We can't split and have only one person left in the Underworld by themselves!"

"Who said they have to be alone?" Thalia said. "Percy, you go after Annabeth and Nico and I'll stay here and go back the way we came. Annabeth needs you now more than anyone."

"But-" I started.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine! Once we get out, we'll go straight to Camp. Good luck!" At that, they took off, not letting me follow.

I didn't know what to do but take out my whistle, blow it, then wait. It took about 7 seconds before I heard pounding of paws on the Underworld dirt come near me. I turned around and the friendliest hellhound ever ran up to me and gave me a giant kiss.

I leapt on her back, wiped the slobber off my face, and whispered in her ear, "Come on girl, shadow travel to the meeting spot if the Hudson and East River." I hoped she understood, because she started running to the shadow side of a tree, and we disappeared.

…**ooOoo…**

I was traveling through the dark shadows then we came out of the shadow of a tree near the meeting point of the two rivers. I felt dizzy but I had to get to Annabeth before she or something else hurt her.

I squinted threw the blinding light and saw a giant serpent in the water giving death glares to a blonde person. Wait, not any blonde person; Annabeth.

Mrs. O'Leary collapsed and immediately fell asleep. I slowly slid off her back and drunkenly stumbled over towards Annabeth, for I still felt incredibly dizzy.

"I'm comin' Anna…beth." I slurred. "I need ta halp ya…" My knees then buckled underneath my weight and I felt like I was having a hang over. I looked up at Annabeth and I slowly but surely started to regain my energy and strength.

"_Don't you remember me girly? You've grown since I've last seen you. You were on the run with two other criminals."_ I heard the serpent hiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Annabeth yelled sounding scared.

_"Don't lie you little brat! You remember everything! You're a Daughter of Athena! Children of the Wisdom Goddess never forget anything! I knew that I sensed you here so I could get my revenge on you for destroying my home!" _The serpent hissed back.

By this time, I was on my feet and running towards Annabeth and the serpent thingy. I stopped about 20 feet away from them and willed the water to attack the slimy monster. Soon, a giant wave came up from behind the monster and swallowed it up. The serpent was fighting back, but the water won. The monster's body was being pulled farther and deeper into the ocean until it was out of eye sight.

I looked in Annabeth's general direction and I saw her standing still, shocked of what had happened and was on the verge of tears. I ran up to her, but as soon as she saw me, her face turned into anger and fright as she screamed:

"Get away from me and STOP FOLLOWING ME!" At that she started to run away. I, of course, ran after her. I was still slightly faster than her so I caught up in about 20 seconds.

I honestly say that I always dreamt of the way Annabeth and I would (hopefully) share our first kiss. I know, really un-masculine of me, but it's true. But I must say that I never imaged it to be like this. Her with her memory wiped, and me kissing her mainly so that she'll get it back, but that's how the Fate's planned it out for us.

So, incase you didn't read between the lines, the second I caught up with Annabeth, I did the only thing I could to stop all this madness. I kissed her. I really hoped that Aphrodite was right about this "true love's kiss" thing, because it would be mortifying if she slapped me and ran away screaming "Rape! RAPE!", but that might happen if Aphrodite was right or not.

I pulled back and stared at her face. It was blank.

"Annabeth?" I asked carefully. She looked at me and blinked a couple of times. She then said:

"I remember." At that, she collapsed in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Most of my reviewers were asking for more chapters and hoping the last chapter wasn't the end. I honestly wasn't even thinking of stopping there so don't worry. I won't finish this story unless everything or almost everything is wrapped up. **_

_** Shout out to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Each time I get a review, it makes my day. I literally started jumping up and down when I got emails saying: **_**Downloading 37 emails. **_**Each of them was a review, a story/author alert, or a favourite story/author! You guys make me so happy!**_

__**78meg9: **_**I totally agree with you! I just couldn't let Percy go through with that humiliation.**_

__**Kiransomers / Joy 10 / Capw8543: **_**Like I said before, Chapter 10 wasn't the last chapter; you'll likely know when it is the last one, so don't worry. Even if this fic doesn't end the way you wanted to, I'll most likely make more Percabeth stories.**_

__**ilovepercy: **_**My friends laughed at that too! It just came to mind and I couldn't leave it unwritten! **_

__**babycakes2222: **_**I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you're trying to tell me. Could you please specify? I'm really sorry. If you do, I promise I will answer you!**_

__**me: **_**Please don't die, that would be very bad for your health.**_

_** Well, enough jibber jabber, on with the story! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11**

** Percy's POV**

I smiled happily to myself. She remembered. The kiss worked. Aphrodite was right.

I picked up Annabeth bridal style and whistled for Blackjack, my trusty Pegasus.

2 minutes later, what looked like a black bird came flying towards us. As it came closer, it was more obvious that it was a black horse with wings.

Blackjack landed near us, and galloped until he was right beside us.

_Hey Boss! Whoa! What happened with this one? _Blackjack asked. _We better get her straight to Camp._ I nodded at him and I placed Annabeth on him and then I climbed on after her. I held her protectively around her slim waist and told the Pegasus that he could go.

**..ooOoo..**

We flew for about 5 minutes, then the Camp started coming into view.

Once we landed near the Big House, I jumped off Blackjack and picked Annabeth up bridal style. I thanked the Pegasus than ran as best I could to the 3-story tall farmhouse with Annabeth in my arms.

I burst threw the screen door, panting as Chiron's and a few other campers eyes were in me.

The centaur's eyes grew wide at the sight of Annabeth unconscious in my arms. He quickly dismissed the campers and made room for Annabeth on the couch.

He asked for the whole story, so I gave it to him. I had to include the embarrassing dream and kiss in with the story; otherwise my tale wouldn't make sense.

"…and then we got here." I finished.

Chiron just nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"She'll stay here for a while and rest. Why don't you go wash up. Dinner should be ready in an hour."

I nodded and left the Big House. I took a very long and hot shower, thinking over everything that has happened. Then my mind started thinking about Nico and Thalia. I really hoped they were okay. They should be back soon.

I started to get worried. What if they got hurt or died because they went back they way we came? It would be my entire fault because I didn't reason with them that going threw the Underworld with just two people is extremely dangerous.

I started to feel sick to my stomach. I really hope they didn't die. Not just because it would be my fault they died, but also because if Annabeth didn't make it, then I'd have no one. My 3 closest friends would die and I'd be alone…

I just realized how much I hate long showers. They make me think deeply, and that just leads me to depression. So, I turned off the water, got dressed and headed to my cabin.

I was half way there when I heard the dinner horn blow, so I just changed directions and walked towards the Mess Hall.

I sat down at my lonely table and ate slowly. I wasn't hungry. I lost my appetite while I was in the stupid shower.

See? Another reason for me to hate long showers. They could kill me.

As I was deep in thought, I heard two pairs of footsteps walking towards me. I turned around to see who it was and realized that they were my cousins. Each of them equally dirty and twigs stuck in their hair.

I sprung from my seat and hugged Thalia while I bro-hugged Nico.

"Thank Gods you guys are alive. I was really getting worried about you two!" I exclaimed.

"We're big kids Perc! You should've known that we could handle ourselves!" Thalia said.

I just rolled my eyes as the three of us sat down at the Poseidon table. Usually this isn't allowed, but Chiron understood our reasons.

I told them my story and all that I knew. Then I begged them to tell me their side of the story.

"Well," Thalia started. "There isn't much to it. We tried to go back the way we came, but we didn't know how to cross the River Styx. So, we got a little help from Persephone, and she gave us pearls to take us back to the surface. We used them, but them we fell into a bush and rolled down the hill we landed on. We got a cab, came here, then voila! Here we are!"

I smiled at her summary of what happened to them.

Someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to face a small camper about the age of 11.

"Mr. Percy?" They asked. I nodded. "Mr. Chiron asked for you to come to the Big House. He said it was important."

I immediately thought of Annabeth. I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the Big House, yelling my thanks to the kid on the way over.

I burst through the screen door and sped walked over to where Annabeth lied on the couch.

I sat down beside her and looked at her face. Suddenly, her eyelids slowly started to open…

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger! **_

_** I just wanted to say that the next chapter will be the last or second last. Depending on how I'm feeling. So, yeah. PERCABETH FOREVER!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in soooo long and I apologize. It's just stupid exams. Because of that, my brother used the laptop a lot and I couldn't update. Anyways…**_

_** Well, this might be the last chapter. I'm sad. But I promise I'll write more Percabeth fanfics!**_

_** Anyways, previously in the last chapter…**_

"_Mr. Percy?" They asked. I nodded. "Mr. Chiron asked for you to come to the Big House. He said it was important."_

_ I immediately thought of Annabeth. I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the Big House, yelling my thanks to the kid on the way over._

_ I burst through the screen door and sped walked over to where Annabeth lied on the couch._

_ I sat down beside her and looked at her face. Suddenly, her eyelids slowly started to open…_

**Chapter 12**

** Annabeth's POV**

My eyes felt like they were glued together.

It took all my eyelid strength to get them opened.

Bright light shined in my eyes and I had to blink multiple times to get used to the light. I brought my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them until I could see clearly. What I saw was Percy's face close to mine with a goofy smile of excitement plastered on his face.

I looked behind him and saw Chiron looking at me with wide eyes and surprise.

"Annabeth." Percy breathed in astonishment, leaning a bit back to give me some room.

"What's going on?" I asked with a confused look. Percy's face instantly dropped and he backed away with hast.

"No." He whispered. "DAMN IT!" He screamed and kicked a chair near him, having it fly across the room. He glumly sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked softly. Suddenly, his head shot up and he looked at me, studying my face, but I could swear I saw a shimmer of hope mixed in with his expressions.

"What did you say?" He asked hopefully.

"I-I asked if you were okay." I said. What kind of question was that?

"No, no! Before that! You said my name!" He said. He turned to Chiron. "She said my name! Did you hear it? I swear I heard it!" He said like a crazed person.

"Yes Percy, I said your name. What's the big deal?" I asked completely confused. Percy then ran to me, picked me up in his arms and hugged the guts out of me.

"Percy-" I managed to say. "Can't- ugh- breath!" He let me go but held my shoulders and studied me with happiness.

"It worked." He said under his breath.

"What worked?" I asked starting to get annoyed. "Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Percy looked back at Chiron and he stepped forward and said "Annabeth, we have a lot to discuss. Percy? Why don't you get Annabeth some dinner?"

Percy was about to protest but my stomach started to rumble and he rushed out of the room. I turned to Chiron and he started to explain.

By the time Chiron got to the part about the quest starting, Percy came in with food. He gave me the hamburger and he continued the story from his point of view.

I finished my burger by the time he was done and I was shocked about everything I have no memory of.

"…and then you woke up." Percy finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. I had nothing to say but,

"Wow. Um, yeah." I blushed deeply when Percy explained, the-um-kiss. Damn, I wish I were there when that happened. _Jeez Annabeth, you just woke up from a reality nightmare that you don't remember and you're already thinking about Percy in that way? _I thought to myself. I have some serious problems.

"Annabeth, you should catch up on your sleep. You can go back the Athena cabin and rest. You can skip the campfire tonight, but we'll be expecting you for breakfast. If anything is wrong, don't be afraid to tell me." Chiron said. I just nodded and left the Big House, but not before I smiled at Percy.

"See you later." I said, then turned around and headed towards my cabin.

**Percy's POV**

The moment she said my name made me the happiest demi-god alive. I couldn't help but scoop her up in a giant hug and hold her like she'd disappear any second. Just like her memory did…

I barely heard Annabeth wheezing as she asked me to let go, but I did anyways, letting go slightly and looking her straight in her eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She asked for the whole story as I went to get her food from the Mess Hall. When I got back Chiron was at the part about the start of the quest. I picked it up from there. When I got to the part about the dream, I slightly changed the story. Instead of saying that Aphrodite told me that "True Love's Kiss" would heal her, I said just any kiss. If I told her the true story, that would be incredibly embarrassing. Plus, I had to think more about that topic, did it mean she liked me or that I liked her and she doesn't like me back? I didn't know so I planned to have another long shower to think.

I finished the story of the quest and Annabeth was a deep shade of red. I could feel the same on my face, so I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

Chiron told Annabeth to get some rest, so she started to leave. When she was about to go through the door, she turned around and said, "See you later" while smiling at me. I could feel my heart skip a beat… or two… okay, it felt like a heart attack. But a good heart attack! Okay, this is sounding stupid. When is a heart attack a 'good heart attack'? Whatever. I'm crazy.

Once Annabeth was gone, Chiron faced me.

"She'll have to know sooner or later." He said, than walked (or trotted?) away. I knew that he was talking about the 'True Love's Kiss' thing, but I didn't know how to tell her. "_Oh hey Annabeth! Apparently I'm your true love and you're mine. Okay, bye!" _Nope. That's not gonna work. She'll probably punch me or never talk to me again. What if our parents found out? We'd all die! There'd be a third War! All that's left of humanity will be ruined!

Yeah… I have a wild imagination.

**..ooOoo..**

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't fall asleep. The campfire finished and my cabin had filled with Athena children. My stepsisters and stepbrothers welcomed me back and then everyone fell asleep. It had to be about 10:30 pm by now. I just laid face up, still fully dressed, staring at the ceiling.

I just sighed and silently slipped off the top bunk and sneaked out of the cabin. I made sure I had my baseball cap and put it on. I walked over to the beach where I knew the crashing waves would soothe me. Even though I'm not a child of Poseidon (almost the opposite), I still love the water and it calms me like it does to Percy.

I sat down in the white sands and brought my knees to my chest, and rested my chin on my knees. I sighed as I thought about everything that had happened a few hours ago. When Percy was explaining the quest he seemed a little nervous. I could tell he was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what it was. He could just confuse me sometimes. And when Chiron glanced at him disapprovingly, I think that Chiron didn't like that Percy left out a part of his story.

I'm just so confused.

I saw a body come and sit beside me, copying my position. I glanced over to see that it was Percy. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He was looking out at the water, but felt my eyes on him so he turned his head to look at me. He gave me a sweet smile that made me want to melt.

"I didn't know you came out here to think." He said, staring back out at the lake. I did too.

"Not often, I just felt like I needed to come here because I couldn't sleep." I said. "I'm just really confused about everything."

Percy chuckled. "That's probably really annoying for a daughter of Athena." I nodded. I saw Percy's grin suddenly wipe off his face and I knew the topic was soon going to become serious.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something." He said seriously. I looked at him straight in his eyes. "I-" He bit his lip, probably thinking about how to continue. "Aphrodite told me that a True Love's Kiss would break your curse. She told me that, um, I had to do it." He finished while rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

I was speechless. Fortunately, he continued.

"I'm not sure if the feeling's mutual, but, Annabeth. You're my best friend, but I always wanted something more than that. This may sound really cliché and all, but-" I couldn't help but cut him off. I planted my lips on his and flung my arms around his neck. To my delight, he started to kiss back.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I really don't like describing kissing scenes, so that's all I'm gonna give you.)**

After a while, I drew back in my old spot and smiled widely at him and he returned the emotion. I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too Wise Girl. Glad to have you back."

**A/N: Ta Da! It's done! It's over! Again, I'm really sorry for the long delay. I just really wanted to make this a long and really Percabeth-y chapter! Hope to write more soon! **


End file.
